orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Solarin
Isaac Solarin (formerly Vileuf) was a major political figure in the early 25th century and the second Emperor of the Terran Empire Early Life Isaac Solarin was born in 2360 on Earth in the sub-Saharan region. His parents were subsistence farmers and Isaac remembers them as being kind and hard-working. Both of them were killed during the JS1E1 outbreak in 2368. Isaac's older siblings were killed subsequently and Isaac wondered alone for two years, surviving off scraps before he was found and looked after by a Warlord force lead by August Solarin Adoption August Solarin formally adopted Isaac as his son and Isaac become his unofficial aid-de-camp and was often given key messages to deliver and ran errands for the Warlord who went on to become the unofficial governor of Earth. Isaac became a child soldier of sorts and took part in several skirmishes. Imperial Prince With the Imperial Coup of 2387, Isaac was elevated to Imperial Prince and, as part of the arrangement, he married heiress Ivy Valane. The two were married in a lavish, tightly guarded ceremony and initially lived on Mars at the Valane compound until 2390 when they moved to Earth and the Imperial Palace at Dhaka. Prince Isaac's main roles were ceremonial, still working as an advisor and aide to his father. He was sent back to Mars to take several educaiton courses and a special curriculum was drawn up for him. Princess Ivy gave him three children: * Alexander Solarin (born 2390) * Michael Solarin (born 2392) * Regina Solarin (born 2394) Designated Heir In 2394, Prince Isaac was formally recognized as the designated heir. He had finished his special educational curriculum which included law, economics, military history and political theory. He began a tour of the Frontier, meeting common folk across the Empire In 2399 he was assaulted by a mob of hostile miners on Fort Verekker suffering major injuries. He went into a long period of recovery and took gene treatments from PINNACLE to recover. 2404 Emperor August Solarin announced that he would abdicate in 2405 and that his son would become Emperor. Emperor In 2405 Isaac Solarin, just shy of his 40th birthday, was formally named Emperor of the Terran Empire. His ascension was uncontested and he was crowned in a low-key affair on Mars. His wife, Empress Ivy Solarin-Valane was planning his coronation when the Mutiny of 2406 broke out. Emperor Solarin ruled jointly with his wife, conferring much Imperial power to her. Much of the day to day governance was given over to Lord-Chancellor Cort Yardley, his former tutor and a colonial governor. Emperor Solarin agreed to consider sentient AI as citizens of the Empire in a landmark decision. The Mutiny of 2406 With the mutiny of much of the Marine corps along with around 25% of the fleet, Emperor Solarin faced calls to abdicate his office and allow reform of the Empire. He resisted these calls and agreed to meet the rebels at the Prosperity-Mount Summit, which was mediated and guarded by the Hansa. Emperor Solarin agreed to key reforms of the Imperial government including * On the death, abdication or other removal of the Emperor, the new Emperor will be chosen by a "Grand Council" of Colonial Governors with each governor getting one vote. * The "Grand Council" can also convene to vote to veto a decision of the Emperor with a simple majority. * If the Grand Council is empowered to remove the Emperor from office if he has committed "grand crimes" against the state * An Imperial Parliament will be set up, directly elected from the colonies. This body, which will have a ten year term, will be an advisory body to the Emperor and his government. However the rebels were required to disarm, stand down and all general officers would retire at once, including Lord-Governor Quinton Hawthorne, the figurehead of the rebellion. Category:Politician